User talk:Auron of Neon
Boo. ::) -Auron 07:10, 14 September 2007 (CDT) Vandal 66.28.139.242 is vandalising articles and creating random pages, PLS stop him lol... Silver Sunlight 07:14, 14 September 2007 (CDT) : I thought we were friends Silver Sunlight? :( :(--66.28.139.242 ::To make matters worse, he is trolling me /sigh Silver Sunlight 07:18, 14 September 2007 (CDT) :::Sorry. :( :( :( :( --66.28.139.242 ::::Still debating whether or not to delete that carebear page... it was pretty accurate, and the term is more common than some of the others we have articles for. -Auron 07:28, 14 September 2007 (CDT) :::::"There is some controversy regarding carebears, as they slaughter millions of AI mobs that might or might not possess actual intelligence and feelings." Lol Silver Sunlight 07:33, 14 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::It's a bullshit article posted by a vandal, and we don't keep those types of articles. Just delete it please.--Ninjatek 07:34, 14 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::Just check out the history of the pve article if you want a laugh :P Silver Sunlight 07:36, 14 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::No personal attacks Ninjatek. j/k, delete it. I included because I knew it would piss off certain people. It's continued inclusion will only serve that purpose.--66.28.139.242 Mudkipz ya i leik mudkipz Pushbiscuit 14:55, 17 September 2007 (CDT) :Mudkipz is teh pwnage, Water/Ground typage at final evolution ftw :) (T/ ) 18:33, 16 September 2007 (CDT) ::STAB on Earthquake in double battles with a Blaziken as your secondary! Total pwnage. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 19:58, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :::Meh, then you spec into both Attack and S.Attack, where is defense? Earthquake + Blizzard + Hydro Pump, sure...mebbe Rain Dance too...Bah, Blaziken for secondary? No wai, use Rayquaza (hax) or Kyogre (hax). Oh wait, they are banned in PvP. Nevermind :D (T/ ) 23:16, 16 September 2007 (CDT) ::::You can never have enough metapods. -- Gordon Ecker 23:47, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :::::ROFLMAO, I needed a good laugh like that at a time like this. Thanks Gordon. :D (T/ ) 23:53, 16 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::Swampert with Earthquake AND Surf! And Blaziken as your second seat. (how badly do I need to kill that Blaziken before people realize I'm doing my best to have a self-destructive team?) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 23:56, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::Bah, Destiny Bond pwns joo for a saccer. (T/ ) 23:58, 16 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Just run F.E.A.R., save you the trouble of saccing and net you a free win on anyone who doesn't know what the hell you're doing. :P --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 23:59, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::::I gave up on Pokemans after Sapphire and Ruby, so I dunno what the hell you talk about :P (T/ ) 00:01, 17 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::Most people don't. I just didn't wikify that because I'm lazy. here you go. Don't go spoiling the "secret", now! I'm still training a F.E.A.R. Pokemon, and I want to fool at least one person with it. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 00:07, 17 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::P.S.: The article lists F.E.A.R. as "Focus Sash > Endeavor > Attack (Quick Attack) > Rattata", when it's normally "Fucking > Evil > Annoying > Rodent". Just FYI. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 00:09, 17 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::I'm going to steal your mudkip userbox k? Pushbiscuit 14:57, 17 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::::Go for it. -Auron 15:31, 17 September 2007 (CDT) Entry of the Cavalry Auron To The Rescue Ban. What perfect timing. It sure would be cool if admins had a "Time Clock" where they could punch in whenever they are online...or like in instant messaging! "Auron of Neon is now available." (T/ ) 02:16, 18 September 2007 (CDT)